


Sleep Here Tonight

by Rikuzo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuzo/pseuds/Rikuzo
Summary: "You wish to defend your honor?" Though posed as a question, Styrbjorn intended it as a threat, and Harald's step backward suggested he understood it as such."I will defend my honor in my time and in the manner of my choosing. Good night, Styrbjorn." Then he turned away again, but Styrbjorn grabbed him by the arm and spun him around."You will sleep here tonight," he said, "Next to my fire."This scene from the Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants (3) book, but re-written.





	Sleep Here Tonight

"You wish to defend your honor?" Though posed as a question, Styrbjorn intended it as a threat, and Harald's step backward suggested he understood it as such.

"I will defend my honor in my time and in the manner of my choosing. Good night, Styrbjorn." Then he turned away again, but Styrbjorn grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

"You will sleep here tonight," he said, "Next to my fire."

“No.” Harald replied, his eyebrows knitting together in agitation. “No, I will not.”

Styrbjorn’s grip on his arm tightened, and at once, Harald was flung to the ground beneath him, and lying on his back, he felt the taller man press close to him. “Then I will make you,” Styrbjorn growled.

Before Harald had enough of a chance to react, Styrbjorn reached down and tore his clothes apart, ripping them, and as soon as flesh appeared beneath the fabric, he bent down and bit into the soft skin awaiting him.

Heavy armor was dislodged—thrown to the side—but Harald’s body never felt any lighter, with the man on top of him pressing him down, ignoring his pleas and whimpers, his skin bruised with bites and damp red and purple marks. Every time Styrbjorn lifted his head to breathe, Harald could only get a glimpse of the fire in his eyes before he had once again lowered his lips to suck even more bruises into the smaller man’s skin.

Harald sobbed, whatever he was previously wearing on his lower half already lying on the ground next to him. He struggled to reach for it with a hand he assumed Styrbjorn did not notice, only to have it smacked away from him. “Did I say I was done with you?”

“You’ll never be done with me!” Harald shot back in panic, pushing at Styrbjorn’s chest. It was all but a few useless shoves, and he realized there was no way he could compete against Styrbjorn’s strength. “Let me go,” he sobbed, shivering as the taller man’s tongue began to toy with the nipples on his chest. He shuddered feverishly, feeling Styrbjorn tug at the two erected nubs, before a brief wetness covered them again, and he found himself shaking in an unwanted pleasure as his thighs were pushed apart, with Styrbjorn in between them.

“I’m going to have you,” the taller man promised.

Harald looked into his eyes with fear, and could only tremble with soft, muffled whimpers as a finger pushed past his entrance. He felt himself unconsciously clench up on it.

“You’re tight.” Styrbjorn scowled. “This is your first time doing this, isn’t it?” Harald gave no answer, and the man above him only returned a cruel smirk. “Since you will not choose to defend your honor today, I will strip it of you right now. You will have none of it left once I am thoroughly done with you.” Then he lowered himself to whisper into Harald’s ear. “We have all night.”

Hot hands pressed to Harald’s sides, and he began to breath harder. The intrusion of Styrbjorn’s finger had begun to sting less, and slicked with sweat and precum, it now moved in and out of Harald’s entrance with ease. “Your body is accepting me. Look,” Styrbjorn smiled, satisfied.

“Even if I don’t want it to,” Harald grunted. Then he glared Styrbjorn in the eye. “You’re a fucking psychopath, and I hate you.”

Styrbjorn only laughed in response, another finger joining the first one at Harald’s entrance. “Do not think for a second that I do not feel the same.”

“Then fucking let me go!” Harald cried, only to whimper softly, feeling Styrbjorn’s fingers begin to scissor his entrance. A slight stinging stretch, and Harald’s damp eyelashes fluttered upwards where he met the taller man’s gaze. Styrbjorn regarded his cry.

“That much I cannot do,” he said. Another finger joined the first two, and now they began to pump in and out of Harald’s entrance, faster and faster. A smooth thrust bumped those fingers up against the smaller man’s prostate, and he shuddered, sobbing even more than before. Styrbjorn watched all this with satisfaction. “Your body doesn’t listen to you anymore.”

Harald shook into muffled whimpers and mewls with each bump against that bundle of nerves. “Please… P-please stop—” He would beg, and Styrbjorn’s satisfaction only grew from there.

“No woman has ever interested me even until now, and I think I know why,” Styrbjorn chuckled. He reached down and wiped Harald’s teary cheeks with the back of his hand. “Nothing could beat the expression on your face right now.”

Styrbjorn curled his fingers, and Harald let out a surprised squeak. The taller man pressed him down, until his lips were against Harald’s soft neck. “You know, I think you’re so much more attractive when stripped of everything. Don’t you think so?”

Harald could only choke out his words as Styrbjorn sucked harshly on his neck, leaving yet another lasting bruise on his skin. “You’re a madman.”

“I may be one,” Styrbjorn agreed, sweeping his fringe backward, his forehead laced with sweat. “But when you’re like this—lying beneath me, so helpless and fully mine to claim—And with that face… You cannot blame me.”

Harald spat. “I am already blaming you.” Styrbjorn said nothing, but he impatiently pushed his own pants down, and lined himself up at Harald’s entrance. “Blame me all you want,” he said. “But I’ll make sure there’s only pleasure seeping through your veins when I’m done with you.” With that, he thrust himself into the heat within the smaller man.

Tears pricked at Harald’s eyes, and he’d never admit that he silently appreciated Styrbjorn going slow at first, just to let him get used to his size. “You are taking me by force,” he said, as if it wasn’t already obvious to Styrbjorn. The taller man only leaned down to nip at his ear. “You were always the type to run away. What else did you expect me to do?”

“I wasn’t going to run,” Harald argued. “I just wanted to return to sleep on my own ship. But you don’t even trust me enough to let me do that.” Styrbjorn raised an eyebrow at his words.

“If I had let you do that, I know you’d be gone by morning, along with your men and your ships. Do not lie to me.” Harald flushed red, his eyes refusing to meet Styrbjorn’s. It was no doubt that he was, in fact, going to run away—just as Styrbjorn had just said. But Styrbjorn had ruined these plans, and now he could go nowhere. As Harald looked towards the side, where his clothes lay, he caught sight of the dagger he had been carrying around from before. It lay all but within Styrbjorn’s reach, and he found himself wondering. “Why do you not use the dagger on me?”

“Is there another use for the dagger rather than to kill and to wound?” Styrbjorn asked. At once, Harald shut his mouth. The taller man looked at him curiously. “I had always wondered how you had drawn your men towards you in such loyalty. Perhaps… The reason lies within this dagger.”

“It doesn’t!” Harald found himself replying quickly. Styrbjorn returned his attention to the man lying beneath him. “You’re being so defensive,” he said. “No matter the use of this dagger, I prefer stripping you of your honor and resolve this way. By my own strength. And I will not hesitate to make sure you cannot walk by morning, if it means you do not ever leave my side.”

Harald shot him a look. “If you weren’t literally raping me right now, at this moment, I’d have actually found that romantic.” He winced, a blush creeping up his neck as Styrbjorn pressed harshly against his prostate. “But you are, and now it just sounds horribly possessive and sadistic.”

At that, Styrbjorn only smiled, his hands sliding up the underside of Harald’s thighs until the smaller man’s knees had touched the ground next to the latter’s head. “What are you—”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Styrbjorn grinned, slipping back into Harald’s tight warmth. The man beneath him shuddered, his hands coming up to clench at the air beside his head, finding nothing to hold on to. A whimper escaped the lips he bit between his teeth. Sooner or later, those hands found themselves on Styrbjorn’s back, clawing and raking downwards with every punch against Harald’s prostate, every merciless grind and pound and thrust. And slam. Harald screamed, the air punched out of his lungs with every forceful ram of Styrbjorn’s hips. There wasn’t even time to catch his breath as it was broken and flung out of his throat every time he whined and cried out.

The worst part was, it felt good. Every time Styrbjorn hit that spot in him, he saw stars. The blood had rushed to his face where it was red with blush and shame, and he didn’t know a time where his mouth didn’t open to deliver anything other than sinful cries. 

The pace only quickened from there, and Styrbjorn’s lips always found their way to Harald’s neck and ear, to nip and suck and growl. Occasionally, they even found their way to Harald’s own lips, kissing and sucking and rendering the smaller man breathless.

“I hate you,” Harald finally said. Styrbjorn only laughed. “You hate me, but your body loves me. And it’ll stay that way.” With that, he began to pump Harald’s erection roughly, his pace never slowing, and the smaller man writhed and shook under him, pleading for him to stop.

Harald’s cries and whimpers grew high-pitched, breaking into a long, strangled cry as he came all over his own stomach. He felt the stinging sensation of Styrbjorn biting into his shoulder before a warm wetness filled his insides, and he lay there; teary-eyed and exhausted.

Slowly, he looked up to face the taller man angrily. “Are you done yet?”

“Coincidentally,” Styrbjorn scoffed. “Not at all.”

Styrbjorn made no move to remove himself from Harald, and a horrible feeling descended upon the smaller man. ‘We have all night’, he recalled. “No,” he said, trembling. The heat returned to his face, and he squirmed, feeling Styrbjorn begin to move again. “You can’t do this!”

“I can,” Styrbjorn replied simply. And then, already knowing all of Harald’s sensitive spots, he bumped into the smaller man’s prostate, wincing as the latter squeezed around him. The wetness at Harald’s entrance sounded even more lewd with Styrbjorn’s release trickling out of it, and the smaller man shuddered, feeling Styrbjorn trail kisses down his body—from his neck all the way down to his thighs.

Styrbjorn slammed into him. “I can feel you twitching and squirming… Was it the overstimulation?” He ran a finger up Harald’s erection, and began to tease the slit with his tongue. The man beneath him squirmed with discomfort and sensitivity. “Stop…” Harald pleaded. “Please, stop…! I’m—I’m already--!”

“Already…?” Styrbjorn continued relentlessly, once again ignoring the smaller man’s pleas. As soon as he sensed Harald shudder particularly violently, his grip tightened on the latter’s member, cruelly denying his orgasm. Harald whined, sobbing under his breath.

Styrbjorn grunted, swiping over Harald’s leaking member with his finger, his pace slowing. Every time Harald neared his climax, Styrbjorn made sure he wouldn’t reach it.

“Stop—” Harald sobbed, squirming as his body was overstimulated and yet, ironically, deprived of stimulation. “This is—This is cruelty! You monster—”

“Monster!” Styrbjorn laughed. “You’ve named me every negative being in the world, yet all I desire is to be your lover.” He leaned downwards, sucking on the lobe of Harald’s ear. “Don’t you want that?”

The smaller man only tried to move away from him, to which Styrbjorn violently thrust up into the latter in response. Harald screamed, his body shaking. Styrbjorn held onto him, rubbing his erection visciously as it began to twitch and expel his second release. “You want it,” he laughed, in a low, manic tone. “You want it, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t,” Harald cried. His knees shook as he came with a loud cry, his vision going white as his release shook him to the core. His heart pounded as he felt Styrbjorn fill him up once again, and as his vison cleared, his eyes met those of the man above him.

Styrbjorn stared down at him coldly, and he managed to glare back with teary eyes. “You’re a liar,” Styrbjorn said, and he wanted to argue with that, wanted to win him in a verbal fight if he couldn’t a physical one, but only a squeak came out as his thighs were pushed even further apart than they already were at first, and as the other man thumbed his leaking hole, he realized with shame what Styrbjorn was staring at.

As Harald hid his face, Styrbjorn looked on with full satisfaction. “Everything I give you, you’ll take it. You may refuse everything, even my help, but this—This you will take. And I will take you with me.”

“… Will I ever escape?” Harald sighed, exhausted. He had only muttered it out of tire and misery, but Styrbjorn had heard him.

“Never,” The other man replied, Harald’s back now flush against his chest. He held onto the smaller man possessively, nuzzling against his neck with arms coming to wrap around his hips. “Never.”

“You’ll never escape.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This scene initially ended with Harald leaving his dagger behind with Styrbjorn in the book, where he leaves to sleep on his own ship and escapes with his ships and his men while Styrbjorn sleeps. I just felt that all that sexual tension at the start had gone to waste, so I wrote it. Route 2: The route where Styrbjorn doesn't let Harald leave, but for another reason. And now you've just read it.


End file.
